filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Ryker
Ken Ryker (born August 17 1972 in Chonju, Korea) is an American pornographic actor (porn star) who appears in gay, heterosexual and bi-sexual pornographic movies. He resides in California. He is 6'4" tall, and weighs 230 pounds. He was born to American parents in Chonju, Korea in 1972, and moved with his family to the U.S. in the mid-1980s. He began training his body while playing in the football and basketball teams in high school in Texas. A car crash ended his career in the U.S. Marines. In his early twenties, Ryker moved, with his girlfriend, to California. He acquired an agent to represent him professionally, and he began stripping in clubs and modelling for porn magazines. His agent eventually persuaded him to appear in porn movies. His first film was 1994's New Pledgemaster, in which he played a college jock. Ryker has become one of the biggest stars of gay porn. In 1995, he won "Best Newcomer" at the Adult Video News Awards, and his 1996 film The Other Side Of Aspen IV is one of the most rented gay videos of all time. Ryker has also been very successful with bisexual movies. He has said that he was called "The Firehose" in the boy’s locker room throughout high school. A dildo, measuring 12 inches (29 cm) in length and a full 2 and 1/2 inches (7.5 cm) in diameter, was modelled on his penis. although these dimensions likely exaggerate his actual penis size. In 2000, he settled in Los Angeles and began working for Frixion Lube, a sexual products company, distributing its products. Videography Gay *''The Backroom'' (Falcon Video Pac 96) with Hal Rockland, Aiden Shaw, Casey Jordan, Trent Reed, Mac Reynolds, Josh Powell, Sean Diamond, Jeff Austin and J.T. Sloan. Directed by John Rutherford. *''The Big River'' (Falcon Video Pac 97) with Christian Fox, Scott Baldwin, Chad Knight, Mike Lamas, Steve Marks, Mike Nichols, and Drew Nolan. Directed by John Rutherford. *''Jet Set Direct: Take One'' with Brad Benton, Brandon, Cody Cash, Paolo Cortez, Tag Eriksson, Marcus Iron, Buck McCall. Directed by Bud Light (a.k.a. Wash West), Gino Colbert, Michael Zen and Thor Stephans (a.k.a. Peter Goesinya). *''Matinee Idol'' with Christian Fox, Vince Rockland, Jake Andrews, Sean Diamond, Hank Hightower, Vic Hall, Chad Conners, Rob Cryston, Gio Romano and Jim Bentley. *''New Pledgemaster'' (Jocks Video Pac 65, 1994) with Aiden Shaw, Devyn Foster, Eric Marx, Dave Logan, Casey Jordan, J.T. Sloan, Alec Powers, Eric Marx, and Peter Bishop. Directed by Chi Chi LaRue. *''Other Side of Aspen IV-The Rescue'' with Johnny Hanson, Erik Stone, Chad Knight, Kevin Dean, Carl Erik, Trent Reed, Jake Andrews, Steve Marks, Jeff Michaels, Max Grande, Cliff Parker, Steve Alden, Tom Steele, Daryl Brock, Andrew Cole, Byrce Colby, Jackson Phillips, John Ferage, and Wayne Montgomery. *''The Renegade'' (Falcon Video Pac 101) with Hal Rockland, Kevin Wolf, Trent Reed, Matt Bradshaw, Todd Stevens, Chris Ramsey and Joe Kent. Directed by John Rutherford. *''The Ryker Files'' with York Powers, David Thompson, J.T. Sloan, Matt Easton, Jordan Young and Sam Crockett. *''Ryker's Money Shot'' (Ken Ryker Films) with Jason Hawke, Toby O'Connor, Brad Benton, Ben Damon, Bobby Brennon, Alex Leon and Chip Noll. *''Ryker's Revenge'' Logan Reed, Tony Donovan, Zachary Scott, Chad Donovan, Brett Ford, Gabriel & Oscar (The Odyssey Twins), Ricky Starr, Steve Harper, Dean O'Connor and Joey Hart. *''Ryker's Web'' (Ken Ryker Films) with Anthony Holloway, Rocky, Rhett O'Hara, Chris Taylor, Drew Larson, Johnny West, Tom Katt, Tino Lopez, Trent Atkins, Ian Gabriel and Billy Herrington in a non-sexual role. Directed by Wash West. Heterosexual *''Raw'' (2001) with Jeff Stryker, Nicole Monroe, and RoseAnn. *''Deep Inside Nicole Sheridan'' (Vivid Video, 2003) with Aspen Reign, Devon, Dru Berrymore, Mercedez, Micole Sheridan, Savanna Samson, Tasha Hunter, Voodoo. *''Woman Under Glass'' (Vivid Video, 2003) with Dru Berrymore, Lee Stone, Manuel Ferrara, Mario Rossi, Michelle Michaels, Nicole Sheridan, Randy Spears, Savanna Samson, Taya. Directed by Chi Chi Larue. Bi-sexual *''Mass Appeal'' (Men of Odyssey) with T.J.Hart, Jon Eric and Lauren Montgomery. *''Mass Appeal 2'' (Men of Odyssey) with Jake Armstrong, Cameron Sage, Troy Halston, Jason McCain, Jordan Haze, Keri Windsor and Holly Halston. See also *List of gay porn stars *List of male porn stars External links Warning: these links contain sexually-explicit content *Biography *Interview Ryker, Ken